narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Snake Summoning Scroll
Three Giant Snakes weren't the three giant snakes from the Invasion of Konoha also summoned through scrolls? (talk) 14:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :They might have, but I don't recall. I'd have to recheck the chapter and episodes. Omnibender - Talk - 17:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It was only shown in the anime, episode 68. It is through scrolls but the method is different. There are 6 Suna-nin disposed in a large circle formation with a huge summoning formula between them, then they slam the scrolls into the ground and the snakes are summoned. I don't know if you want to add the method to this page or create a new article for it, but I think it's worth to be mentioned. I would add it to this one, since Snake Summoning Scroll easily applies to both, but I'll wait for someone else's opinion.Nawirama13 (talk) 22:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Facts Where is it stated that Suigetsu was given the scroll? How do we know it was sasukes' blood and that sasuke "gained" the ability to summon snakes by specifically absorbing orochimaru. SimAnt 03:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Most of those are from logic I think. Sasuke was never seen summoning snakes before absorbing Orochimaru nor after his sealing, and he used Orochimaru's snake techniques in that period. Summoning animals requires a blood donation, and Sasuke is the only one who could have possibly given him blood which had ties with the snake contract. Sasuke obviously had thought of this strategy, because it end up being used, and Suigetsu was surprised by that, so he's most likely the source of the scroll. Omnibender - Talk - 03:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I really don't think just the absence of him summoning outside that period counts as evidence that is how he gained his contract, not everyone relies on their summons. Also, I'd consider it a possibility that the blood at that point could have come from Kabuto or Orochimaru since his contract is not void with him not being deceased. Suigetsu could have made the scroll himself, his brother had a scroll containing swords. SimAnt 04:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Considering that Sasuke also showed a different summon later own, and other than Rinnegan users, no character has shown summoning different species, I'd say that's an indicative of him using Orochimaru's powers. I always saw this as Sasuke's blood being usable for summoning snakes because he had Orochimaru. About Mangetsu, while he did have a scroll, having it doesn't mean he's the one who made it, and those are weapons, not summons, it's just generic sealing technique. Omnibender - Talk - 04:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Omni, I disagree that Sasuke gained Snake summons after absorbing Oro. Blood of the person that made the contract is required for the summoning. Suigetsu used Sasuke's blood. Sasuke had Orochimaru's soul/chakra inside of him not his DNA/blood. It makes more sense for Kabuto summoning snakes due to having Orochimaru's DNA thus his blood, instead of Sasuke. What about Tobi ? He could summon both Demon Statue and Demon Fox, now its just statue. Also Sasuke transcended from Hebi(Snake) to Taka(Hawk) and also Tobi commented about a new summon. ::::--Elveonora (talk) 02:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC)